


Ink discovers life meaning and Error has epiphany

by DcReRe



Series: Happened Once In A Fucking Multiverse. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i was just rewriting fic i wrote 4 years ago and let's say it got interesting, lots of self reflecting, sorta character exploration, thats it. no smut. you're safe here my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcReRe/pseuds/DcReRe
Summary: Ink and Error were supposed to meet. That was the thing. But Error was getting late. So Ink decided to look for him in the anti void, and then discovers the *most* interesting thing.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Happened Once In A Fucking Multiverse. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702690
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Ink discovers life meaning and Error has epiphany

"Error!! You're here!?"

'Fuck's sake -' Ink wanted to think, but decided he shouldn't be _that_ angry at Error. 

I mean, why would he be angry in the first place? It's not like they were a _couple_ or anything, so he shouldn't be caring as much…

Still, he just hated the fact he was _here_ … The anti void… Place too empty, too white for Ink’s likings.

Wait, why was he here again?

Oh, right. He was supposed to find Error. But why he's looking for him anyway… Oh, right. They were supposed to spend time together… Great, now Ink is acting like a jealous girlfriend, that just got played! Whatever, he just needs to find the glitch first, before…

“Oh shit! There you are!”

Ink immediately shouted, when he saw a weird, black figure with a big hoodie covering his head, about 20 meters in front of him.

“Ugh…!”

“Why are you here? I was waiting for you – “ the artist quickly stops, realizing he sounds a bit _too_ concerned about it… Seriously, they’re not couple, and yet _now_ he sounds like a sad, abandoned boyfriend... 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to be worried about this one for long, because Error speaks up. 

“I was, uh, busy.”

“Wow, that’s the most basic thing you could’ve said.”

“Okay no, I was _sort_ of busy, then things got weird, and, uh, I just stayed here…”

“Well, I can see _that_.” Ink rolls his eyes slightly “So, what were you doing here?” He said, ignoring the subconscious thought to call him 'honey'. 

“Uh, talking.”

“…”

“With the voices.”

“So the creators.”

“Yeap.”

“And…?” Oh god, he wasn’t about to get jealous, is he? He just hoped Error’s gonna elaborate, so Ink won’t have to act like… what this time, exactly? 

“Well, the things were doing just SWELL, you see, meaning they were doing like _shit_ , but hey, what’s new. When suddenly _some_ of them, had a great idea to, um… And I just thought, why not? Then things got _slightly_ awkward…”

“Oh god, _how_ awkward…?”

“Well, to the point I preferred to stay here.”

“Okay, but, you’re my friend, right?” Well, it certainly took them way too much ups and downs, to even be _close_ to being friends, what's – “So, I’m not gonna judge you? Just tell me what Creators did, and we both can have a good laugh!” He smiles. 

“Eh…” For a second, Error was about to refuse and just call him an idiot, but then… “Actually, why not.”

Had it’s been long ago, Error was sure he would just attack Ink on the spot, but hey, they _are_ friends now, right? They haven’t build that trust over the months for nothing, despite Ink being a complete asshole, when it mattered the most. But hey—

Instead of letting his thoughts run wild though, he just took out the hoodie. Past is the past, and he needs to focus on the present… Present, where he and Ink are somehow friends. Present, where –

“Oh my GOD, are these fucking cat ears!?”

Aaand here goes to shit his inner deep monologue. Honestly, it was probably even bad idea to start it now anyway, since it's been initiated by —

“NEKO EARS!”

Oh god, he can’t even finish up his thoughts.

“Don’t scream so loud, my ears…! Wait no, I don’t mean the cat ears.”

“Wait, we’re skeletons, we don’t have any other ear-”

“Then you’re just making my head hurt!”

So he said, facing Ink eye to eye, with a pair of ridiculous cat ears on his head. Really, when creators proposed this idea, they’ve said he might look cute, to which Error replied with “Bitch, I’m adorable.” and agreed to the idea, as if it was winning a championship, but then they said he should show himself to others, and _that’s_ where he had to draw a line, meantime realizing he was getting late to his meeting with Ink... 

“Oh, so that’s what happened.” Artist said, and Error realized he must've told the last parts aloud. 

“Yeap, they thought it’s a neat idea, and who the fuck am I to decline? Uh, no, just, my battle pride kicked in.”

“I mean, it’s not that you look _bad._ ” Oh no –

“Uh, duh, obviously...!? When do I _ever_ look bad?!” He said, somewhat in a playful tone. 

“Uh…” But shit, that was the question Ink _still_ didn’t want to answer (because the answer was never – Error _never_ looked bad). But low-key, now he was admiring the glitch's self-confidence.

Error took Ink’s silence as approvement, and continued.

“The issue is just that, it throws my entire persona! I’m not some sort of _weeb_ like Epic! I’m supposed to be _feared_ , remember! Even though I’m friends with you now, and am focusing on _other_ things instead destroying, it doesn’t mean everyone has right to _stop_ being _scared_ of me. I have _reputation_ , but what’s more, I need to keep being intimidating!”

“I mean, you still _are_. Anyone who pisses you off, is literally in the deep shit, because you’re still unstable and crazy as ever, and you’ll destroy whole au just to get the one person you hate; killed… Everyone still knows that.” Ink shrugs. There was no lies here, just because he became friends with Error, it doesn’t cure his insanity like that… That's not how it works. 

“Uh, duh, obviously. But I’m not taking the chances.”

“You destroyed universes, caused the pain of thousands, and tortured to death _countless_ of innocent souls to death. And _now_ you’re afraid that people will stop seeing as a thread, because of a … cat ears!?”

“Yeap.”

‘Well goddang.’ Ink thought.

Honestly, when he said it aloud, it really sounds bad that he's now friends with _insane_ _as_ _fuck_ _destroyer_. But really, Ink was never a good person either, and had no morals to begin with.

He doesn’t care about inhibitants in the aus, he protects the aus itself only for the Creators, because he's getting benefits out of it, the vials. Which is why if creators wants him to do a dirty work, such as _genocide,_ he doesn't mind it at all. In this way, he was similar to Error. And Error doesn't judge him at all, which made him extremely glad. He doesn't judge him, his lack of morals, and his _true soulles nature,_ the one he was sure nobody else would be okay with if they knew. 

'Well, Dream does knows about it, but he never accepted it, he just turns a blind eye on it, because-'

“Wait, are you gonna just stare, or...?"

Oh right, Ink forgot they were talking, and just started staring off into the void for a while now. 

“Ah, right, just dozing off.”

“Oh jee, if you have something to say, I'll listen.”

“I know, I just... ” Wait, did he say he'll listen? Wow, that was the most nice thing he'd ever said, or at least, as far as Ink remembers. “Nah, forget about it now, I can tell you later.”

“Pff, whatever you say, squid boy. ”

It was true though. 

“Wait, at what the fuck were we...? Oh right, the cat ears...! ”

“Ah yes, congratulations on remembering the topic and going back to conversation all on your own.” Error _really_ had to strugle to _not_ start clapping sarcastically. “Oh also, don’t tell anyone about them, or I’ll have to blow you up..!”

He said, smiling sheepishly and almost giggling, as if what he said was just as silly as saying you forgot the homework – Most people would be scared of common, casual death threats, but eh. Ink really couldn’t care less. He honestly supposed he might be as insane as Error.

“Oh, you know it, b.”

“Since you’re here though… I _am_ looking hecking adorable, don’t I?” he asked, grinning like a devil, yet still somehow cute.

“Yep, you…” Oh fuck. LANDMINE-

What was worse though… “Hey, can I pet you?” oh shit, did he say that aloud?

“…”

Honestly, to go from rethinking your life, to casually asking a friend to pet him... Ink really wasn't surprised at his own self anymore. 

Error stopped grinning though, and looked away from Ink, silent. Oh god. Not the silence. But he finally spoke. 

“I mean, I’ll take that as _yes_ , I’m looking good as heck… But no. You can’t touch the ears. They’re gonna disappear soon anyway, cause I told the voices that I’ll rip ‘em off myself if they won't take them back, which could be quite gruesome, so the voices just agreed…” He said, still looking away, not quite happy “Also I wouldn’t kill you just for saying it to anybody, you know –”

Oh. So he wasn’t as crazy as Ink thought? Or is he shifting to his more sane side? Wait, does it makes Ink more insane, since he thought he was serious, and _didn't_ care at all? 

“Yeah I mean… You know I don’t judge you, right? Whatever you say, how much crazy you’ll get, I’ll still be by your side.” It was truth, despite everything, Error was always skeleton the closest to him. Despite _some_ problems.

“Oh wow, you’re talking as if I have no sanity left – here I’ll surprise you, Ink, I can think clearly far more often than you think, and you probably don’t understand why I was destroying universes to begin with—”

“Obviously.”

“…SO, I don’t need you coddling me, you know.”

“Oh, I know, that was not what I meant!” shit, what _did_ he mean though? He wanted to say it more as a statement to their friendship, to prove that whatever will happen, he’ll…

Oh god, oh no.

Oh no.

He _was_ crushing hard on Error, wasn't he?

God, what a terrible timing! What should he even say now!? Be honest?! Say that it’s nothing!?

“I just care about you a lot, you know!” There! It doesn't specifically confirms any sort of crushes, but doesn't deny the possibility of one, either. GREAT, he’ll leave all the shit what to think of it, to Error!

“I… oh…” Error looks down, a little quiet, and slightly blushed.

‘HAH, take that bitch, I made you _shy_!’ Ink thinks, before slapping himself mentally, realizing he’s acting like a toddler. Then again! As Error says, what’s new!?

“Well, whatever, I guess…?” Black skeleton obviously seemed like he wanted to say more, but was at loss, since it wasn't every day, he… wait, did he _ever_ had to deal with situation like this…?

But sadly for him, Ink was currently having the time of his life, so he reaches out – dammit, Error is more taller than he thought – he reaches out, and touches gently his skull, the ears, and finally his cheek, while grinning like an idiot. Wow, fucking smooth – I mean really, Ink was surprised how well it went, and Error haven’t… Oh shit, he haven’t cursed yet. Wait, he doesn’t say anything, though. He's just looking straight at Ink, seemingly nervous as if he wanted to say so many things, but couldn't gather the courage... So instead, he looked at artist with troubled expression, hoping Ink could understand at least a little of his feelings. While Ink, still with his hand on glitch's cheek - just stared back at him, with his confident eyes and understanding-looking grin... Despite the fact he wasn't understanding the other at all…

But even so, Error smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I legitemaly was just rewriting old fic i wrote 4 years ago and then it got deep and i started borrowing ideas from my other stories, fUCk.  
> Anyway the deal with Dream is that, he knows damn well how unstable Ink can get, because he had witnessed it few times himself, which actually caused a lots of shit happening between them, and a lot of arguments in the past. Currently, after Ink has started to be more stable due to keeping under the watch his issues, he and dream are currently on the good terms, but Dream doesn't accept this side of Ink, and instead prefers believing in Ink's good side, not realizing how ignorant he's being, and how he traps Ink, making Ink unable to talk about any sort of issues he has. Because while his dark side *isn't* who he is as a person, it's still a part of him, and shouldn't be tossed aside, because it makes Ink feels worthless, since he can't change the fact he's soulles.  
> And that's why Error was extremely important to him, since Error knew damn well too how crazy Ink can get, but he never judged it (since he's quite unstable too), instead, he has fully accepted this side of him (and Ink couldn't thank him enough for that). 
> 
> Anyway this fic might became sort of a series since most of the characters had their own stories here with each other, and well lots of shit happened between dream and ink, and it's interesting to go into that too, as well as to explore errorink that went into too many directions here


End file.
